


call me up

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, possesiveness kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Allison is alone for the first time in ages. She decides to take advantage of it.





	call me up

Allison hasn’t had a minute to herself in weeks. She and Lydia are on opposite sides of the country, and between hunter duties, college, and her dad’s spontaneous visits, she’s been going nonstop. Tonight seemed like a good time to rest, but…resting isn’t exactly what Allison has in mind. She’d dialed Lydia’s number with little thought to whether or not the other girl was already in bed. 

"Alli,, baby? Is everything alright?” 

“Lydia.” She hears that her voice has changed without her meaning for it to. 

“Tell me what you need, babygirl.” Of course Lydia would catch on to that tone. Allison breathes a sigh of relief at the command. 

“Just need you.” 

Lydia hums. “Do you want to touch yourself?” 

“Please.” 

“Okay, babygirl, but only over your panties. Rub your clit for me.” 

It’s the “for me” that has Allison moaning before she’s even gotten a hand under her shorts. She loves the idea of doing things like this for Lydia. The wetness between her legs can attest to that. 

“Does that feel good, honey?” 

Allison doesn’t answer in time. 

“Alli, I asked you a question.” 

“Yes, oh my god. Feels so good.” 

“There’s my good girl.” 

Allison squeezes her legs together. 

“Yes, I’m your good girl, please, Lydia…” 

“Okay, honey. Take off your panties for me.” Allison does, but stops before she touches herself. 

“Can I touch myself, please?” 

“So polite, my good little girl. Not yet, Alli. Are you wet?” 

Allison squirms. “So wet, want you to fuck me.” 

“If I was there I would, babygirl. I would put you on all fours, make you spread your legs so I can see your pussy dripping for me. Would you want me to use my strap on, Alli?” 

Allison whines and tries to chase away the empty feeling by grinding on the bed. “Anything, Lydia. Anything you want.” 

“You can touch yourself. Just one finger for now.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Allison knows her girlfriend just got that smirking look on her face she always does when Allison calls her that. Imagining it turns her on a little bit more. 

“Still so empty, Lydia.” 

“You’ve been such a good girl, you can add another. Touch your clit too, baby. When I get home, I’m keeping you in bed for a week.” 

Allison half chuckles at the impossibility of that statement. She would love if it could come true, though. 

“Are you getting close?” 

Allison knows it doesn’t matter. She won’t come until Lydia tells her to. She echoes that to her girlfriend. 

“Good girl.” 

“Lyds, are you touching yourself?” 

“Of course, babygirl. Love all the sounds you make.” 

Allison smiles. The pace she’s fucking herself at has turned lazy. 

“Alli, add another finger.” Allison does, and gasps. “Hurts.” 

“Do you need to stop?” 

“No, please, what should I do now?” 

“I know you can go faster than that, babygirl. We both know I wouldn’t be slow or gentle with you.” 

Allison feels tears slip out of the corners of her eyes. Pressure builds up in her lower stomach. 

“Please, Lydia, let me come.” 

“Not until I do.” 

Allison bites down on her lip. It does hurt, but that only makes it better. “Lydia, remember the night before you left for the airport?” 

Lydia is quiet for a moment, confused by the change of subject. She catches on fast. “Yes?” 

“Wanna do that again. I can’t stop thinking about it.” 

“That” had involved Allison’s wrist being bound to the headboard and Lydia sitting on her face. Afterwards, Lydia had made her come so many times she’d blacked out. 

“Which part of it, babygirl?” 

Allison thinks for a moment. “All of it. Tasting you like that, you pushing me past my,” She stops for a second to catch her breath. “You pushing me past my limit. Want to do it again, please.” 

“We will baby, the second I get home. I promise.” 

Lydia gets quiet except for the little moans she makes that let Allison know she’s close. 

“Go ahead, Alli. Want you to come with me. Come for me.” 

Allison’s back arches, and her phone slips down a little farther on the bed. It doesn’t stop Lydia from being able to hear her girl’s beautiful sounds. 

“-did so good for me, baby. I can’t wait to be there with you.” 

“I can’t wait either. I miss you.” 

“This is the longest we’ve been apart since you took that trip to France.” Allison smiles. It’s true, and maybe that means they’re a little codependant. She wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Goodnight, Lydia.” 

“Goodnight, babygirl.”


End file.
